Demon Diary continued
by Kswolf
Summary: this is a story of what happens to chris after he leaves the castsle. He litarally runs into to girls and his life goes upside down. Comment please if you want me to add another chapter. CrisxOC


Demon Diary Continued

Demon Diary Continued

Chapter one

You can't do this, you can't do that, and you can't change rules! Ugh!! If I can't change rules he shouldn't be able to take back being High Cleric it's just not fair!! No this, No that, no, no, no, no, no!! I was thinking in my head when I heard a thud and realized that I had just run into someone and not just any someone a girl. "Oh sorry miss. I guess I just was so mad that I really didn't see you there." I said trying to be friendly. "Well could've of fooled me." The girl smirked. "Honestly I didn't see you!" This girls starting to mke me mad. "Sure you didn't." She said while rolling her eyes. "Why you ignorant little..." I started, but she cut me off. "Oh save your breath for someone who cares, you're going to need it when you make your speeches."

"Oh-yeah well, wait what?" I asked confused.

"Well I mean when you become High Cleric, You'll have to save that long breath, Not that it would be a problem for you though." Man this girl liked to smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean because you're so long winded."

"Why you little..."

"I'll say it again save it for someone who cares."

"I care." said a voice behind us. Her eyes widen with fear then she turned on her heels and ran.

What was that about? Why did she run? is she scared of him or something? These were the questions running through my mind as I walked back to the temple with my master. "Are you completely blind?" He scolds me. "You ran right into her."

"It wasn't my fault, she got in my way."

"that's no excuse. We're supposed to be polite around woman not push them over."

"Um, I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did she run when she saw you?"

"You mean to me you didn't sense it?"

"Sense it? Sense what?"

"You're hopeless. Why teach you when you don't learn anything. All say this once, Stay away from her!"

--

I went into the town the next day, ignoring what the old cleric said, and who should I run into but the same girl I met yesterday. "Hey" I yelled "I think you still owe me an apology!" "Really", she asked," What for?"

"Huh? What for?" Does she honestly not remember? She practically humiliated a super genius, and you mean to tell me she doesn't remember? "Uh, Do you not remember? You called me long winded in front of everyone."

"Ooh, I remember you're that guy that kept trying to lecture me yesterday." Oh great now she remembers. "Why should I apologize? You're the one who ran into me."

"Not that, you practically insulted a super genus!!"

"You a super genus, on which planet?" Said the girl next to her. This girl did not look like she was around here she wore weird clothes. "And you are?" I asked. "Oh sorry Chris, this is Sophi, and I'm Kara. "I'm... Wait how did you know my name?"

"Who wouldn't know you Chris? You brag about yourself enough." "Ha, Ha, Ha Well I am a genus." I said while laughing.

"You're not getting my point." Kara said.

"That's what we call sarcasm. Ever heard of it?" asked Sophi mockingly. All of the sudden to guards came around the corner. "look its Sophi." One yelled. "And look! It's that little thief we saw at the market this morning!" Yelled the other one.

"Got to Go!" said Sophi in a rushed voice. "Run." Yelled Kara.

"Um, Run?" I felt her hand clench the back of my shirt as she started to run pulling me down an alleyway. "Why are we running?" I asked out of breath.

"Well I personally don't want to go back to that, that, that thing you call a castle." Sophi yelled.

"And I prefer not to go to prison." Killa said. They were both catching there breath when Sophi said "Wait, What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kara asked

"What am I doing here? You practically dragged me here!"

"Oh, I must have thought you were my back pack." Kara said "Out running the guards again are we Sophi?" came Voice from in front of them.

"Sam." Sophi said and she walked up to the girl guard. "What's it to you?" She asks. "Same old Sophi never likes listening to what the king has to say."

"Hey if I want to explore the city I can." She argued.

"In that outfit? Looks like you just came from LA."

"Well, maybe because I did."

"You didn't even make it to the castle this time?"

"Wait! Are you the girl that everyone is looking for?" I ask.

"What took you so long to figure that one out genus?" Sophi asks.

"Did you bring one of your Demo CD? If you did I'll take that as payment and I'll hide you." Sam said breaking Sophi's and my conversation.

"Really, you just want the Demo? I thought you might want this? Sophi pulled out a weird square thing that I've never seen before.

"Sophi you didn't, these cost over 300 dollars." Sam exclaimed.

"It's a prototype that Cam made. Be careful his inventions have a tendency to explode." "You brought an I-pod." Kara said.

"Yeah I thought something like this was going to happen so I brought it just in case." "You're hopeless."

"I brought one for you too." Sophi

"No thanks, besides I already have one remember?" Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah," She then turned to me, "Here you go kid Merry Christmas."

"What" I ask.

"Nothing, just take it." she threw the square looking thing to me. I'll have to ask my master how to use it.

"Alright, let's go."

"Go Where?" I asked "I don't need to hide?"

"Yeah but thanks to genus right here they think you're part of the thieves' guild." Sophi said.

"Oh." I looked down.

"Yeah, so lead the way Sam."

"Right this way." she led us farther down the ally way. She stopped when we got to a certain spot and lifted a trap door.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"You're going down there."

"What?" I heard one of the girls say.

"Look, just go down there."

"Ok." Sophi said "But to make sure that "Genus" goes with us he should go first." I walked over to where the two girls were sitting and looked down the trap door. "You want me to go first? I don't think..." Just then a hand pushed me into the trap door and I fell. After everyone came down we started down a passage way.

"Hey guys, I can't see a thing." I said.

"Me neither!" Kara said."

"You guys are a pain in the butt." Sam said

"No problem Sam, I brought a flash light."

"Flash what?" I ask.

"You know I'm beginning to see why he doesn't want you in the city." Kara said smiling at Sophi.

"Shut up, everyone grab hands!" Sam commanded us.

"Kay, I have you Sophi, I can tell because of your gloves."

"Kay." Came Sophi's Reply.

"Make sure you're not grabbing any dead people, this is a dungeon after all."

"That's really reassuring."

"Shut up Kara." This is going to go on forever I thought to myself. Two hours later we finally reach a place that looks familiar. "Guys this looks familiar." I think I heard one of the girls say something. All of a sudden Sam pushed on the ceiling and a door opened. We climbed out of the passage way into a giant library. "I knew this place looked familiar."

"It's a library." Sophi said "One of the top ten ways to torture a teenager."

"Well see you guys." I just realized that Sam never got out of the passage way. All of a sudden the door was shut and I was in the library with Kara and Sophi.

"Well, I'm leaving." Sophi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dude its library."

"I know."

"What normal teenager would spend their time in a library?"

"Well I'm going to stay here, but you guys can look around if you want."

"That's fine with me. Kara." She said.

"What?"

"Take these and put them on all the walls." Sophi said while holding two small bags.

"There's nothing there." She said looking confused.

"Yes there is, just take the bag."

"Ok." the girls went all round touching the walls. They're weird. When they left the room I heard someone enter the room. "Chris!" just then Raenef comes around the corner with Erutis.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Raenef asked.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." Erutis said.

"Not now Erutis," I said "What are you doing here? Where's Eclipse?"

"He's somewhere with Krayon." She said.

"Ah, your stalker."

--

"Sophi, do you have the feeling that we're not supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, but I always go places I'm not supposed to go."

"Sophi..."

"Kara, look!"

"What? It's a room."

"I know," She said smiling, "But I'm thinking HQ."

"Sophi you're not serious!"

"Yes I am." Sophi said as they walked into the room.

"Look at this room."

"Hey Sophi, what's that?"

"Cam invented it."

"OK, but what is it?"

"It's a storage cube."

"Kay, but why do you need it." The storage cube opens and a stereo and speakers come out. "Sophi!" Kara yells.

"What?" She asked "Kara, Hand me your I-pod."

"Why?" Kara asks suspiciously

"Just give it to me!"

"Fine, Here."

"Thank you." Sophi hooked the I-pod into the stereo and pushed play. "Evanescence?" "Sure, but Sophi, we're going to get in trouble."

"No were not, I hooked something around the room no one can get in here."

"Oh, That's just great." She says sarcastically.

--

"And that's how I ended up here." '_How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home'_ "What's that?" Raenef asked.

"I don't know." I replied. _Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become. _"This sounds sort of depressing." Raenef said as the music continued to play. _now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real bring me to life. _"Yeah, what is this?" I asked. _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I've become. _"Do you think it could be those two girls you came here with?" Erutis asked.

"It could be. They started putting stuff on the walls." This was making more sense now. But what is this noise. _Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life. _


End file.
